


Записки ученика

by Nirtoglycerin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Darkfic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: Сборник драбблов и мини по вселенной серии игр Dragon Age.





	1. Физкультура

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Адаар/Дориан - Романтика, Модерн-АУ, G

Все начинается нелепо. Дориан крутит тяжеленным посохом на занятии по физической культуре, старательно сдерживая любую рвущуюся наружу магию. Воздух вокруг него дрожит от напряжения, Дориан смаргивает с ресниц пот и стискивает зубы. Он все еще вопиюще красив в мокрой от пота белой футболке, которая липнет к коже, с повязкой на растрепанных волосах, с плотно сжатыми губами и сосредоточенным взглядом. Адаар забывает о своем посохе напрочь, шевелит запястьем по инерции, неотрывно наблюдая, как Дориан слизывает капли пота, которые собираются над верхней губой, и как в краткие мгновения перерыва смахивает со лба выбивающиеся из–под повязки волосы.

Посох в руках у Дориана самый простой, деревянный, грубо вырезанный, с выщербинами и царапинами по всему древку, подпаленный чьей–то магией посредине. Адаар думает, что Дориану больше подойдет металл – любой, проводящий магию, но лучше всего, конечно, золото, – и непременно острие на конце, чтобы магия проникала в саму землю, чтобы бежала огненной дорожкой по мягкому дерну или же монолитным скалам. У самого Адаара в руках такой же посох, что и у Дориана – простая деревянная палка, видавшая многих магов. Такие выдают всем ученикам в академии, но, при взгляде на остальных, у Адаара ни разу не возникает такого чувства острого несоответствия. 

Дориан останавливается, чтобы отдохнуть, и воздух вокруг него колеблется от каждого движения. Футболка на смуглых плечах едва заметно исходит паром, а когда Дориан одергивает задравшиеся края, от его пальцев к мокрой ткани идут белые ниточки электричества, тихонько потрескивающие – незаметно для человека, но более чем достаточно для коссита. Воздух вокруг него буквально пропитан магией, и Адаар улавливает чутким обонянием запах огня – не безобидного костерка, разведенного на ночь в летнем лагере, а воющего, сметающего все на своем пути пламени. За всем этим скрывается и собственный запах Дориана: чуть пряный, с ноткой цитруса от одеколона, слегка мускусный от пота. 

Адаар сосредотачивается настолько, что в какой–то момент для него перестает существовать что–то помимо Дориана. 

Дориан, сидящий на матах, Дориан, пьющий воду из бутылки, кадык Дориана, подскакивающий при каждом глотке под смуглой, блестящей от пота кожей. Адаар забывает обо всем, даже о посохе в своих руках: вывернутое запястье отзывается неприятной болью, а посох бьет его по голове, у самого основания рогов. 

Дориан смеется.

У них все начинается до глупости нелепо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age 2017, беты - Somniary, Rena Sobokuna


	2. Громоотвод

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Айдан Кусланд – младший сын в семье. Его учат владеть мечом и быть обходительным с дамами. Его не учат принимать тяжелые решения и побеждать мор - этим навыкам Айдану приходится овладевать самостоятельно.

Айдан Кусланд – младший сын в семье. Его учат владеть мечом и быть обходительным с дамами. Ему не разрешают посещать военные советы вместе с отцом и Фергюсом, его не посвящают в стратегические планы и не объясняют тактические выкладки. Его учат быть воином, готовым на все ради своего короля. Его учат быть рыцарем, который всегда встанет рядом со своим тейрном. А то, что тейрн – его обожаемый старший брат – так это еще одна причина, по которой Айдан пойдет за ним до конца.

Айдан не обладает большим опытом сражений, но даже он способен понять, что эта жалкая часть ферелденской армии, собравшаяся под Остагаром, не сможет выстоять против целой орды. Королю не должно быть таким самонадеянным и наивным. Ему следует сдвинуть линию обороны к Лотерингу и призвать к оружию все банноры и эрлинги. Тогда его армия, увеличенная, как минимум втрое, будет иметь шансы на успех. 

Конечно, Айдан не говорит об этом королю. Королю вообще не пристало давать советы, но его генерал – тейрн Логейн – все твердит и твердит о том, что шансов нет, что задумка провальная, что надо дождаться Эамона, что Мор просто так не победить. Айдан согласен с ним. И даже Дункан, похоже, не в восторге от этой задумки. Но у короля горячая голова и молодая жажда славных приключений. Короля не переубедить.

Когда Логейн не приводит войска вовремя, отдавая четвертую часть армии на съедение порождениям, Айдан не удивляется. Он злится лишь потому, что такой человек как Генерал Мак-Тир предает своего Короля, не попытавшись всерьез его отговорить. Но в глубине души он полностью согласен с ним. 

Он восхищается человеком, которого в хрониках Серых Стражей, а, возможно, и в истории Ферелдена всегда будут называть предателем.

Когда Айдан попадает на военный совет в Денериме, он знает, что единственный приемлемый выход для страны во избежание будущих жестоких и бессмысленных войн за корону – это сохранить кровь короля Каленхада и посадить на трон Мэрикова бастарда Алистера. Но будь он проклят, если Алистер – подходящий король. Королева Анора – прекрасна во всех отношениях, и Кусланд всецело доверяет ей правление страной. Она умна, дальновидна, подданные любят ее, и ее воля достаточно сильна даже для того, чтобы удержать в узде невыносимого упрямца Алистера. 

Но Его будущее Величество вредничает, словно ребенок, разве что не топает ногами, и отказывается сохранять жизнь гениальному тактику, некогда обеспечившему победу королю Мэрику во времена орлессианской оккупации и совсем недавно, при Остагаре, давшего им всем шанс на спасение Ферелдена от всепожирающего Мора. 

Алистер не хочет ничего слушать и понимать, он хочет убить Логейна своими руками, хочет отомстить за кровь молодого Кайлана и четверти ферелденской армии. Алистер бросается грозными обвинениями и трясет мечом.

Анора – умница и хорошо понимает сложившуюся ситуацию, но упрямится и идет на поводу у своих эмоций. Анора не желает делить страну и постель с убийцей своего отца. И Айдан со вздохом поднимает тяжелый как никогда меч.

Ему необходимо стать громоотводом, чтобы Ферелден мог и дальше стоять между Дикими Землями и Недремлющим морем, чтобы отбросить Мор обратно на проклятые Глубинные Тропы и не допустить кровавых распрей после того, как все выходы из зловонных тоннелей будут завалены, а в лазаретах станет не так многолюдно. Ему необходимо возложить на кровавый алтарь мира и порядка человека, которым он восхищается и который подарил ему драгоценный Шанс.

Логейн Мак-Тир слушает его сбивчивую тихую речь, прикрывшись щитом. Он понимает эту необходимость.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age 2017, беты - Валентин Эккерт, Somniary


	3. Карцер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В последний раз Андерс провел в карцере год. Год в изоляции и заточении.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ангст, Даркфик, R

В карцере было невыносимо. 

Холодные – нет, не морозные, точно толстые пласты льда на озере Каленхад – а мерзко-холодные, сырые и вонючие стены давили со всех сторон. Их покрывала липкая, удушающая пленка заклинания, поглощающего всю магию, что касалась этих стен. Здесь не существовало времени, потому что не было окон, из которых можно было следить за сменой дней и ночей. Здесь мысли были оглушающе-громкими, текли неравномерно: то медленно и лениво копошились на одном месте, вокруг событий прочитанной книги или увиденных собственными глазами историй, то бежали стремительно, спешно, задыхаясь, точно плетеные пальцами элементы сложного заклинания, то утекали, как вода сквозь пальцы.

Иногда казалось, что в этом месте умирает все: вера, надежда и магия. Магия в его теле уже еле теплилась, иногда вспыхивала после нескольких беспокойных и тягучих вечностей сна, вспыхивала красным и тут же гасла с шипением, как залитые водой угли костра. Он сам иногда казался себе мертвецом, когда тело становилось настолько слабым, что он не чувствовал его, не чувствовал сырой ткани драной мантии под пальцами, и пальцев своих тоже не чувствовал, даже когда сцеплял их вместе и царапал отросшими ногтями. Боль приходила не сразу. Когда ладони становились липкими от крови, он понимал, что расцарапывал их до мяса, и сам этого не замечал. Тогда накопленная за мгновения сна магия уходила на то, чтобы залечить свежие царапины – не полностью, до отвратительных бугристых рубцов, потому что на большее не хватало сил.

Иногда он развлекался. Когда отчаяние накатывало оглушающей волной, когда бросало в дрожь от первобытного страха перед темнотой, он поднимал худую ладонь с длинными костлявыми пальцами и шлепал копошащихся вокруг него пауков таким слабым зарядом молнии, что те едва ли что-то чувствовали, но всегда разбегались. Слушая, как десятки крохотных лапок шебуршатся в непроглядной темноте, унося волосатые круглые тельца подальше от него, он беззвучно смеялся. 

Через какое-то время он понял, что лапки некоторых не такие уж и крохотные, а тельца крупные и даже мясистые. Он шлепнул одного такого по боку, но тот безразлично протопал по его ослабевшей руке четырьмя лапами, и он ощутил тяжесть паучьего тельца в своей ладони.

Иногда к нему приходил мистер Пушистиус, оглушительно мяукал то слева, то справа и разгонял всех пауков и мышей. Он не мог ничего увидеть в плотной темноте, и еще раньше, когда были силы, он пытался отыскать кота на ощупь, но так ни разу и не почувствовал под пальцами пушистой шкуры. Иногда он задумывался, был ли мистер Пушистиус на самом деле. 

Ему приносили еду. Бросали на пол, едва дверь открывалась, и снова плотно захлопывали ее. Дверь была настолько тяжелой и массивной, что шагов по ту сторону никогда не было слышно. 

Он набрасывался на еду, как сумасшедший, и даже не всегда понимал, что ест плесневелый хлеб и прокисшую кашу из пшеницы. Вода, которую ему давали, казалась вкуснее, чем что-либо на целом свете, и он даже не замечал ее гнилого застоявшегося запаха.

Он складывал тарелки возле двери, чтобы его не шарахали Святой карой, когда приходили с новой порцией и забирали их.

Он ненавидел, когда дверь открывалась, и жил от момента до момента, от скрипа несмазанных петель до него же, только несколькими днями позже. 

Он потерял счет времени.

Иногда он выл, чтобы прогнать сводящую с ума тишину. 

Иногда он творил светлячков и за пару секунд успевал рассмотреть испещренные жуткими шрамами ладони с натянутой серой кожей между острыми выделяющимися косточками, а потом стены гасили светлячков и ударяли по нему слабостью. 

Однажды он потерял сознание. 

Потом стал проваливаться в темную бездну все чаще.

Иногда он видел сны. 

Он стал жить этими снами.

_— Что там нового, за стенами башни? – однажды спросил он храмовника у больших дверей._

_— Ферелден все прежний, — ответил тот безразлично. — Фермы, поля. Может, река. Ничего нового. Это неинтересно._

Он готов был поспорить, что все это: фермы, поля и река – в сотню раз интереснее изученной до самого последнего камушка башни.

И он готов был сбегать снова и снова, лишь бы был шанс еще раз это увидеть.

Иногда он жил старыми воспоминаниями. 

Постоялый двор, запах свежего хлеба и конского навоза. Пахучее сено, сваленное в стог, рыжие волосы, натруженные мозолистые руки и на удивление мягкие губы. Первый поцелуй со вкусом парного молока и свободы, и морщинки в уголках глаз – от широкой улыбки. Страсть, запах пота и горячей пыли, первобытные движения, приносящие физическое удовольствие. 

Грохот двери, не услышанный за громкими стонами, лязг доспехов, шум голосов. Насмешки, удары ногами по ребрам, лицу, рукам, куда придется. И унижение, какого он еще не испытывал. Он не помнил слов, что говорили храмовники. Он помнил заплаканное лицо девчушки, выгибающейся уже не от страсти и желания, а от нестерпимой боли, которую приносила их грубость. Сам он улыбался ей ободрительно и терпел, сжимая зубы и кулаки, не позволяя даже искорке магии проскользнуть наружу – иначе смерь. 

_— Целительная магия очень редка, мой мальчик, — сказал ему однажды Первый Чародей. — Кто-то общается с духами и мастерски повторяет хитросплетения природных стихий, кто-то может влиять на человеческий разум и тело, а кто-то умеет ткать материю из самой Тени. Твоя магия напрямую не относится ни к одной из этих школ._  
  
Он залечивал следы унижения тайком, пока его, подталкивая в шею, закованного в цепи, вели обратно в третий или четвертый раз. Ребра болели от Святой Кары, а на цепях был липкий след антимагического заклинания, но он тратил последние силы и последние искры магии, потому что не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел.

В другой раз он не дал застать себя врасплох, и оглушающий удар Святой Кары смягчился о созданный всего за секунду и никем не замеченный магический щит. Он все равно взвыл, когда ребра отозвались оглушающей болью и упал на колени, но ослабленный едва заметной вспышкой заклинания храмовник не смог поднять меч. Именно в тот момент, когда у него не было его магии, а у храмовника не осталось оружия, все решала грубая физическая сила, и у него ее оказалось меньше, чем у обученного воина.

Его поймали снова. И он лечил уже не синяки на бедрах, а разбитые губы и кровоподтеки на скулах. А потом несколько месяцев, проведенные в карцере, развивал впервые в жизни не волю, но тело.

Иногда воспоминания не спасали.

Тогда он рисовал пальцами невидимые узоры и мысленно повторял все известные ему заклинания. 

Иногда он забывал большую их часть.

Тогда он начинал бояться, что его магия, как и его знания, покинет его из-за этого застоя.

О том, что магии в его теле, как таковой, не было уже довольно долгое время, он не думал.

Однажды дверь открылась. Скрипнули петли, и тяжелый пласт дерева с металлом сдвинулся с места. Проем оказался шире, чем когда-либо, и он зажмурился, потому что заползший в карцер оранжевый свет от факела был нестерпимо ярким. От рези в глазах у него потекли слезы, и он хотел утереть их пальцами, да только руки не слушались. Тело слишком ослабло.

Он потерял сознание, едва смог открыть глаза. Перед тем, как провалиться в пустоту, где нет сырости, холода и пауков, он увидел сверкающий доспех с пылающим ярко-ярко мечом… и морщинистое суровое лицо Рыцаря-командора. Грегора. 

Он понял это позже. Осознал почти физически и облегчение, и чувство безопасности. Он смог увидеть отступающий липкий страх. Он был в забытье, и иногда чувствовал, как к губам прикасается что-то холодное и мокрое, но вкусное, свежее, жизненно необходимое. Вкуснее этого ничего не было. 

Он осознал это позже, гораздо позже, но то, что за ним пришел Рыцарь-командор, означало только одно — год прошел. 

Кошмар закончился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age 2017, бета - Somniary


End file.
